The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument for reading out and performing previously stored musical tone data by means of keys on a keyboard.
Recently, electronic musical instruments have been improved in various respects to enable a beginner to handle or play it easily.
In performing a musical piece by a conventional keyboard musical instrument, a player must generally play a melody with the right hand while playing the accompaniment with the left hand in a different way from the former. To simultaneously play the musical instrument in different ways is very difficult for the beginner. Another musical instrument directed to solving this problem has been proposed in which a chord is designated by one finger of the left hand, and the chord performance is made in the form of a designated rhythm pattern in synchronism with a rhythm sound output signal from a rhythm machine or a rhythm box. In this proposal, the rhythm of the chord performance is repetitively controlled by the rhythm pattern produced from the rhythm machine or the rhythm box. Accordingly, the rhythm is simple and monotonous. Further, inverted chords described in a musical note are not produced and a bass sound is also unalterable. In addition, when using the rhythm machine or box, it is difficult for the beginner to follow the tempo of the rhythm produced from the rhythm machine or box.
Thus, an electronic musical instrument with which a beginner could play even a relatively complicated musical piece in a simple and easy manner, has eagerly been desired in this field.